Breaking The Rules For You
by MeiILoveYou
Summary: Ana starts her senior year with a new teacher name Christian Grey, but little does she know about him and his lifestyle. Slowly they start to talk through out the school years but there's some things he wants to reveals her but is scared Ana might run. Will Ana find out and will Christian fall in love with her?(my first fanfiction please review :)


**_My first fanfiction! Please review, yes the story pace will go slow I want Ana and Christan to have a relationships. But we all know relationships need to be built first! Please enjoy!:) l_**

* * *

_Feeling the warmth of my comforter and the piles of blankets cover my whole body made me feel cozy in my own bed. I yawn as I knew I have to get up to go to school. I love the teachers and some of the students but some are just too preppy. Luckily I met a friend there name Kate, she's such a beauty. Perfect strawberry blond hair and green eyes to die for. I look at my reflection in the mirror and felt my lips turn to a frown. The qualities I only have to offer is pale skin, petite body, somewhat full lips that are pink, blue eyes, and brown hair. I grab my brush trying to brush my wavy hair and somehow manage to get my hair to look neatly brushed with no frizzy hair in the way._

_I head to my closet picking out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red corset blouse with a black thin sweater to top off the look. I look around trying to find my black converse when I hear my phone buzzing. I look at my phone and rolls eyes,"what Kate?"_

_Kate shouts loudly nearly breaking my eardrums," Anastasia Rose! My babe, guess what?"_

_I laugh,"what?"_

_Kate smiles through the phone call,"we have a new teacher, he's a hunk! He's supposed to be in our English class and be our home room teacher, so we get to be with him for two hours straight can you believe this?"_

_I roll my eyes,"oh Kate, c'mon the last time you said a teacher was a hunk, he was in his mid forties and had a beer gut! How is that a hunk?"_

_Kate giggles,"whatever, dress sexy! You better not wear those jeans! If I see you the instant you walk through those damn school doors, I will drive you home and make you change. You know what- why don't I just go pick you up? See you in ten babe! Bye!"_

_Right when I'm about to protest Kate already hung up our phone call before I could even reply. I look in the mirror and sigh,"maybe today I could dress differently."I walk over to my closet and pick out a grey pencil skirt that hugs my body. I adjust the skirt leaving my legs to shown off and the skirt stops about four inches above my knees. I look for a top to go with the skirt and found my favorite dark grey silky long sleeve blouse. I put on the blouse and smile,"perfect, now for the shoes, maybe my brown boots?"_

_I start to throw out my shoes and I hear a girly scream,"AH!"_

_I freak out and instantly turn around holding up a high heel for defense,"what the-KATE! You sacred me!"_

_Kate giggles,"sorry Ana! But I was just kidding though you didn't need to get dress up."_

_I send her a death glare,"are you serious? Man I have to change now into my jeans and top!"_

_Kate stops me with her hand,"no! Don't you look gorgeous!"_

_I roll my eyes and finally found my flat brown boots as I slip them on comforter Kate laughs,"really? Flats you should wear heels!"_

_I sternly glare at her,"you're just lucky I'm dressing all girly, just this once!"_

_Kate nods and checks her phone I see her eyes widen,"babe as much as I love to watch you all day, we have to get to school like right now!"_

_I frown and we rush our way out through the doors, I shout,"bye dad, see you after school!"_

_Wishing I had enough time to hear his reply, Kate starts the car and drives as if our lives depended on it. We arrive and just in time the bell rings a minute after we walk to our class. I sit next to Kate and our desk is close to the teacher's desk. I send Kate death glares and she just whispers,"calm your ass down, we're here aren't we?"_

_I roll my eyes,"sure but we could've been Kate!"_

_I hear a deep masculine voice interrupts our conversation,"ladies, would you like to discuss with the class your conversation? You know, we can wait, go on!"_

_I stare at Kate feeling my cheeks turn red and I sigh avoiding eye contact with our new homeroom teacher,"no sir."_

_Kate watches me and stifles a laugh. I keep sending her my death glares till I hear someone calling my name," Anastasia Rose Steele? Are you here today, if so please reply so I don't count you absent."_

_I reply not looking at the teacher,"yes I'm here."_

_Kate starts to unbutton her blouse a little and fixes her hair, I laugh,"why are you getting all pretty up?"_

_Kate smirks at me,"haven't you seen our teacher? He's hot!"_

_I slowly turn my gaze to see the most beautiful man I ever lay my eye on. Beautiful dark-copper hair and grey eyes that you can get lost in. I felt my cheeks turning pink, he certainly is hot, very well-built. I see him look at me flashing a face of confusion and I quickly turn my attention back to Kate,"really? You're getting all work up over a teacher that's hardly attractive."_

_Kate rolls her eyes,"really? Anastasia Rose Steele, you may say that you're awfully uninterested in him, but you seem to be getting a good look of him."_

_I flush red and shake my head,"he's just a teacher, why would anyone like him?"_

_I watch Kate about to protest but her eyes widen with shock and fear, a look I never seen her do before. I mouth the words to her,"he's right behind me, isn't he?"_

_Kate slowly nods and I turn my attention to the beautiful teacher,"can I help you?"_

_The man sighs," I would like to speak with you, privately."_

_I gulp and follow him outside of the class, receiving looks from all my classmates. The beautiful man closes the door and frowns,"listen Samantha, I know I may not seem attractive to you bu-"_

_I quickly dismiss him from talking,"first of all my name is Anastasia and I don't care if you think you're attractive. I'm just here to get my education out of the way and move on with my life."_

_The teacher frowns,"listen I know we got off on the wrong foot but let me introduce myself, my name is Christian Grey. But since you are a student I prefer, ."_

_I nod,"alright, sir. But I really need to get back to the class and you should as well. I'll see you in class."_

_I quickly walk back to the class room and I see an irritated . He says sternly,"today we're going to have a new seating arrangement. So say good bye to all your friends because we're moving out seats. Anastasia, please sit to the first desk near my desk."_

_I grunt and make my way to the desk. I put my head down as he continues to assign everyone to their new seats and I frown to myself, this man definitely hates me. I feel someone poking my back and I turn around to see Kate smiling,"oh Ana guess what I did!"_

_I laugh,"what did you do?"_

_Kate bounces on her chair smiling,"well I had a talk with to sit next to you and well he agreed but..."_

_I instantly arch my eyebrow,"but what?"_

_Kate tries to continue without being nervous but fails,"well is alright with the arrangement but he decided to want you to come everyday after school to help him with work-related tasks."_

_I frown,"what? Why would you do that? You know I don't like him one bit!"_

_Kate tries to lighten up the talk,"but listen he says he'll talk to you more after school and c'mon Ana you're a total babe, maybe if you're lucky you might be able to talk your way out."_

_I look at her confusedly,"what do you mean talk my way out?"_

_Kate smiles widely," get him to fall for you!"_

_My cheeks turn pink and I shake my head,"no I don't want to be a home-wrecker!"_

_Kate giggles,"Ana, don't worry he's not even marry look at his marriage finger."_

_I quickly take a peek and notice he's not married I sigh,"okay he's not married, but no I will not flirt with a man who's older than me!"_

_Kate sighs,"c'mon Ana you're almost eighteen, so technically you can date him if you wanted to."_

_I give her my famous glare,"no! Kate he could lose his job and I'm not interested in him at all."_

_Kate and I hear clear his throat as he talks to the class," well hello class, I am Christian Grey. Your new English senior teacher, I expect you all to call me or sir, understood? Well why don't we get to know each other a little to be comfortable with one another? I'm twenty-one, an early high school graduator and I attended college to become a teacher. Yes, I am young but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you students. Right now, I like a brief introduction from each student. You have two minutes to think what you like to share with the class, our first person to share will be Anastasia Rose Steele. I expect you all to give her your undivided attention."_

_I watch him sit back to his desk and starts to work on some papers. I grunt,"Kate what am I supposed to say? The teacher absolutely hates me and I hate talking in front of the class."_

_I hear yell to us,"one minute!"_

_Kate smiles," maybe he just really likes you?"-_

_Christian yells loudly again,"time is up! Ana go to the front of the class and talk to us. You have a few minutes."_

_I walk and to my luck I don't trip,"well, I'm Anastasia Rose Steele, I'm sure all of you know since our new teacher kindly shouted my name to you guys, twice."_

_Laughter corrupts in the class and Christian watches me with anger but keeps to himself I continue," well I love to run everyday, I'm a writer at heart, I love to read, sing sometimes and dance. Nothing special just a normal teen not a teacher who likes to pick on someone a lot, I know a certain someone, but yeah. I'm done."_

_As I leave I hear the class laughing even more and Kate winks at me,"good one babe. You got the teach to really hate you now!"_

_I frown and put my head down I didn't listen to anyone else but just about to fall asleep the bell rings. I'm about to leave but I feel an arm grabbing my wrist and I turn around being confronted by Christian," what was that about? I was thinking maybe not letting you stay after school but after that behavior I expect you here at 2:15 sharp!"_

_I nods and yank my wrist away,"I will be there and don't touch me again. Ever." I walk leaving and Kate asks with a mouthful of food in her mouth,"so how it go with mister pain in the ass?"_

_I growl,"such a pain in the ass he sure is! He gets mad about my behavior in class and then he touches my wrist to stop me from leaving! I swear I just want this damn day to end!"_

_Kate starts to laugh," damn Christian sure made you mad! You never cuss Ana!"_

_I roll my eyes and the whole day went by a blur. I watch to my English class but he's not even there, right when I'm about to leave I hear a shout,"Ana!"_

_I turn around to see Christian standing in front of me panting I smirk,"someone needs to work out more."_

_Christian flashes me a smile," well I had to stop you from leaving. You're coming with me back to my apartment."_

_My face turns red,"no I don't think so! You don't have the school or my parent authorization for me to oblige to you."_

_Christian smirks as he holds up a paper of approval,"why yes I do and wait just till you see what I have in store for you.."_


End file.
